Arrivederci
by Kira Evangeline
Summary: Mobtale AU in which the narrator is just doing her job...at first.
1. My name is

**A/N:** Hi all! If you're here from my other story, "Like Magic," thanks for supporting me and checking this out! This is not a series I'm taking too seriously. I like the AU, and want to challenge myself by writing something outside of my comfort zone. So here it is! Also, updates will appear when I feel like it, so be aware of that. :)

Any graphic chapters will be labeled with a warning, so make sure you read beginning notes!

Side note: I am not Italian, nor have I taken an Italian language course. I love the language, but have never gotten around to it. I've taken French, Spanish, and extensive German, but not Italian. So any tips or corrections are welcome! That being said, it will be used lightly, mostly as single words or phrases. So let me know if something is incorrect!

Enjoy!

* * *

Caterina Previti.

What? Too pretty for you? Well, I can assure you that I ain't a kitten. See, I'm here on a job, and I wouldn't be here if I was a princess. No, I grew up in this business. I know everything there is to know about it.

What is it?

Gambling, trafficking, sharking, fraud, killing, you name it. Whatever needs to be done. Whatever The Don tells us to do, we do. No questions asked. Unless you have a death wish.

So that's why I'm here, in this ratty building. Boss calls for his second best, and suddenly I'm out the door, and none too happy. Che sfortuna! When papa died, I was the only candidate for Consigliere. Of course, the Boss had known my family for years. I grew up calling him grandpapa! Now look where it's got me!

I suppose I should be grateful, right? My parents died and the mafia took me in and took care of me until I was old enough to become a part of the family. If it weren't for them, I woulda died on the streets somewhere. But damn, if it wasn't hard to feel thankful. On a bed of spikes was not how I imagined sleeping every night. But, anyway, we've gone off topic, haven't we? This job, what was oh so important that I had to pack my bags for...ugh, who knows how long.

You've heard it on the news, right? Course ya did. Every single channel on the radio and TV jumped at the opportunity to cover the action. Monsters poured out of that old mountain a few months back like damn zombies, some stone-faced and all shielding their eyes from the sun. They'd been living down there for, what, centuries? Who knew. Long enough for their existence to become mere legend, and their location to be completely forgotten. Funny, right? An entire race of magical beings disappear for a while, and they're completely forgotten to the point of the concept becoming laughable. Magical beings that used to share the earth with humans? Assurdo!

Joke's on us.

Ever since they surfaced, the world has been in chaos. I won't go into alla that political crap, but everyone is involved. Course. No one knows how to mind their own damn business. Long story short, the monsters are stuck in the pathetic city that I've found myself in. The City of Mt. Ebott. Previously the home to crooks, drug addicts, and prostitutes, most of the human inhabitants evacuated and relocated months ago. The monsters quickly inhabited the city, expanding when able and creating a nice little society for themselves in this shit hole. Honestly, it looked better now than it did when the humans were here. The monsters had even set up districts, or something. The file's still in my bag. I'll figure it out later.

Anyway, we still haven't gotten to the best part. My job, right? Well, for the next few months, my job is pretty easy, as long as I don't do something stupid. I've got to spy. Learn everything that I can, report to the Underboss, and wait for the ok to come home. See, those districts I told you about? It seems that the monsters live in a very strict society. The Don seems to think they have their own little version of a mob goin' on. So far, they haven't gotten in our way. Hell, they can't. The city is surrounded with military types, making sure the monsters don't leave. The gov doesn't care what happens on the inside. As long as it stays on the inside. But The Don is paranoid. At least, he is in my opinion. He thinks these guys are gonna try to take over our territories. Ridiculous, right? Yeah, I tried to tell 'im. But who am I to complain? I'm outta the hotseat, for now. I just have to lay low, play it cool, make some acquaintances and try not to contract a disease from this disgusting room. Boss couldn't arrange for a better apartment? Whatever.

Listen. Keep your mouth shut and your eyes down, capiche? If we really are dealing with a monster mob here, things could get hairy. So just let me do my job, and don't ask any questions.

* * *

Don't forget to leave a review and let me know if you like it! The next update should come out fairly quickly, but no guarantee! Thanks for reading!


	2. Research

**A/N:** Welcome back to part II of the introduction! No action in this chapter, just information and a look into how I'm structuring the story. See, if you think I'm going to follow anyone else's rules on this story, I'm not. I said no research, and I mean it. Just the concept. That being said, I haven't decided everything yet, and I'm keeping it neutral for now. If you have opinions, of course, I'd be happy to hear them. But, uh...yeah. My story, I'm writing what I want because honestly, this is the first story I'm committed to making a 'just for fun' thing.

As far as I can tell in tumblr and interwebz, Mafiatale, Undermafia, and Mobtale are all the same thing, except maybe differences in the storylines. I'm not too concerned in the story lines, again. Just the concept.

So yeah, if you're expecting something you're familiar with, this may not be it. But I hope you enjoy it either way, and don't forget to let me know what you think of it!

* * *

Monday, May 12th

My night was terrible. I was hardly able to sleep at all on the lumpy, creaky bed. The air in the apartment was moist and heavy, causing me to wake up sweaty and breathless every other hour. Worst night of my life. Well...second worst. Like I said, no questions.

I left bed early. I was too pissed off by six a.m. to get back to sleep. I ain't exactly what you'd call a morning person. Even when I was a kid, I'd raise hell until everyone realized waking me up before ten was not in their best interests. Still, waking up this early had its perks, I guess. I took a long, hot shower to start my day. And, let me tell you, the feeling of cleanliness was beyond satisfying. I took my time drying off, lazing around the apartment for at least an hour in just a towel, my auburn hair wrapped in another smaller towel. I had expected The Don to have ordered the fridge stocked for me, but the thing was entirely empty of anything but an old, moldy sandwich in a ziplock bag. I left it there, for now. I wasn't going to touch it, after I just took a shower. How disgusting.

By eight thirty I was dressed. It was far from my normal clothes. I was undercover, afterall. I couldn't walk around looking the part. Not that it'd be hard to convince someone otherwise. Women didn't often take positions in the mafia, let alone a position of power. As far as I know...it's damn near unheard of. A dangerous place to be, in a business of murderers and crooks. But also well protected.

It was pretty warm for May, so I decided to wear a thin white sleeveless top over a bright yellow knee-length skirt with white heels to match. I hate heels, but cosi va il mondo, that's how the world goes. See, in this business, you had to dress sharp. Wives and girlfriends of the members usually wore expensive clothing and furs, beautiful gowns and dresses, long thin heels with diamonds in them, and expensive jewelry from exotic places they've never been to. You'd think that growing up around such luxuries would have me enjoying these same pleasures, right? Honestly, I find them to be a hinderance. As a woman of power, I'm under even higher scrutiny. It's terrible. I'd much prefer to dress like the guys. Easier to hide weapons and move. Anyway, point is, I don't have too many choices.

I put my shoulder-length hair into a messy bun, swept my bangs to one side, and set to work. Makeup was essential. In the event of a bust, a quick identity change could mean the difference between life or death. Removing makeup can throw someone off enough as is. Changing the hair and clothes, maybe put on a pair of sunglasses, it can be done in minutes. By the time the coppers show up, you're halfway to the safehouse. Or ya would be, if there was one. In my case...Well, let's not raise any alarms, hmm? Most of the humans may have left this city, but there were still some workers with nowhere else to go and law enforcement looking for some trouble.

Makeup applied, clothes on and tidy, and my hair in a manageable state, I sat at the old desk in front of the window. The apartment is on the thirteenth floor, meaning I can look out and see just how busy the neighborhood is at any time. Perfect. I grabbed my messenger bag and fished out the manilla folder. The Underboss, a man in his thirties by the name of Grato Barbera, set me up with as much information as he had available. Or, at least, that's what he claimed. I doubt he gave me all the information they had, but who am I to complain? This might as well be a mini vacation for me. It took about two hours to scan carefully through everything, so let me give you a quick summary of the thirty page report. Because who wants to be here for that long? I didn't.

So there are eight main districts, and two area men. Err, sorta. The first district is called 'Home.' Stupid name, right? Until you find out that the last district is called 'New Home.' Yeah, real creative, these guys. Anyway, 'Home' acts as the home district for one of the Bosses. A goat monster that goes by the name of Toriel, last name unknown. The file said female. In fact, the file mentioned a lotta female players in the picture. Interesting. There was no picture for Toriel, no further information. Not very helpful, Barbera.

Moving on, I discovered that Toriel oversaw several of the districts and only two Capi. What are Capi? Think of 'em as captains. Your Capo is gonna look over a crew and the people in his area, giving them instructions and taking care of 'em. Then, the Capo reports to the Boss. Asgore had four Capi. More into the dirty side of the business, it seems.

The first district after 'Home' was marked 'Ruins.' Seriously, where did they come up with these names? This area seems to be a no man's land, for whatever reason. Maybe it should be my first stop? I'll have to see what's there. It's probably neutral ground. Following is the Snowdin District, the largest district this half of the city, and the district in which I'm currently housed. Snowdin is broken down into two main areas: North and South. Snowdin South is where all of the main apartment buildings are, and where I am. Perhaps this area is for low income? Did monsters even have income? Anyway, the next and last district under Toriel's influence is called Waterfall West. It's noted to be a quiet area with a few older, more secluded inhabitants. It's also where the more expensive apartments seemed to be.

So, like I said, Toriel has two Capi. A tall skeleton monster was pictured wearing your typical outfit, a pair of suspenders over a button up with a jacket swung over his shoulder and a fedora sitting slightly lopsided on his skull. His name is Papyrus. He's noted to be very loud and energetic, not your typical mobster. Maybe a personal friend to Toriel? He seems to have close relations with a couple Capi in Asgore's district. That...shouldn't happen, between rival mobs. His face was turned away from the camera, but it didn't matter as long as he was the only tall skeleton monster in that area.

The second Capo is a shorter skeleton. Related to the first, perhaps? He, strangely enough, was looking straight at the camera when his photo was taken. It almost sent shivers down my spine. He wore a simple pinstripe suit, half his face shadowed by his hat. His hands were stuffed in his pockets, and he had a grin that seemed both casual and menacing all at once. He's noted to be hyperaware of his surroundings, but seemingly casual and a jokester. He certainly fit the part better than the other skeleton, anyway. He spends most of his time in Waterfall West. If it weren't for his picture, I wouldn't think anything of him. But that look in his weird eyes...perhaps he's Toriel's Enforcer? He certainly looks like he'd be okay dealing some damage. Sans, huh? Okay, learn more about the skeletons.

Waterfall East is closer to Snowdin Town than to Waterfall West. It seems that the general layout of their districts may have been a half-assed effort to claim territory in a short amount of time. In New York, our borders are clean cut and well thought out. Here, it seemed they had just barely gotten their lives together. Understandable. Waterfall East is the first district under the second Boss's control. Asgore, last name unknown. A huge goat monster, like Toriel. Was it another family situation? Shame. Picture not available, almost never leaves his home.

Asgore oversees four districts of his own. Waterfall East is similar to Waterfall West. Older residents, quieter area. The next district, a shopping district, is labeled as Hotland South. It seemed to be the central district of the entire city. I didn't need to read the notes to know it saw the most action. What I didn't expect was reading that there were no fights or gunfire during the scope. Perhaps it wasn't a rival situation? I'd have to see what interactions took place at borders. Hotland North, which is in direct line with Hotland South, is the night scene. Mostly clubs and adult entertainment, it is usually a ghost town during the day. It didn't surprise me that this district is so close to the final district, New Home. Asgore resides in this district. But the area itself didn't seem to get much action. In fact, this district is the closest to the military fort outside of the city. Perhaps he left for negotiations?

Finally, Asgore's Capi. Undyne was the first listed. She's a fish monster, and the most likely candidate for Asgore's enforcer, based on her looks. She's dressed like the guys, in this picture. Pants, button up, and a vest. What I wouldn't give for that liberty. She definitely has the air of someone you don't want to mess with. She looks over Waterfall East.

Then there is Alphys. She looks like some sort of lizard monster. Small, hunched over, and smiling, I couldn't find a single menacing thing about her. There was no information available for her. Only that she works in Hotland South, and seems to have some sort of power over the business there. Interesting. Also in this district worked a second Capo. This monster...or robot? Strange. There were definitely nuts and bolts in the body. I couldn't get a close enough look through the pictures. The name was marked as Mettaton, a very well-known figure in the city by day, and a dancer in Hotland North at night. The gender is unknown, but it looked female to me. I'd find out soon enough. Moving on.

The final Capo oversaw Hotland North. A spider monster dressed elegantly stood proud in the picture, smiling at the camera. Had one of the associates simply walked up and asked for her picture? She did look gorgeous, with her wavy hair slung over her shoulder and dress hugging her shapely form. Notes say she's sweet, soft-spoken, elegant….Did the guy have a crush, or what? Ah, whatever. It's none of my business who the guys take to warm their beds at night. Hell, if he doesn't come back, that just means she's confirmed to be dangerous.

Anyway, it's a lot of information, I know. But when ya think about it, it's nothin'. No Underboss or Consigliere was listed for either side, no information on the relationship between both families. I had a lot of ground to cover, even with the information given, and I only had a few days before my first report was due. It's almost two p.m.

Let's get to work.

* * *

So here's a thing I need to decide before chapter 5. Maybe you guys can weigh in on this.

Do we want the humans to be modern? Like, 21st century-esque, and the monsters are behind on culture so they're mimicking 1920's? Or do we want this all to be 1920's style? Haven't decided. Let me know if you like one over the other!

Hope you liked it! Here are some shout-outs to lovely people: **madmalitiangamer,** A.R, Guest, Mute, **HiImSunny,** and May. Thanks for your reviews guys! Hope you'll stick around!

Dunno when the next update will be. Thanks for reading!

See You All Next Update!


End file.
